


Do It For Me

by BendMakeFic



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, This is, i dont think i can tag this w anything, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendMakeFic/pseuds/BendMakeFic
Summary: The studio may seem empty, but sometimes you can hear things... Unpleasant.
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Do It For Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes, this is something i wrote because i could and finally got the balls to share
> 
> enjoy

The wood creaked under his feet as he walked through the old and basically rotting studio. He held onto board in his hand tightly, it was the only secure thing he had. “Just need to find a way out… C’mon…” Suddenly he heard a growl and the walls around him started to become even more discolored. He dropped the board, running as fast as he could away from the noise and corruption. He knew what it was, the Ink Demon.

Turning a corner he found a closet and quickly went in, slamming the door behind him and watching through the small opening. There it was again, that damned noise and the slow darkening of everything. Then, it walked in. The Ink Demon, it’s seemingly melted and thin body trudging in. It slowly looked about, a never ending smile sitting on it’s face as usual.

It laid a hand on the wall nearby, it's claws digging into the wood. “ _ Where are you…? I saw you, I swear… _ ” It muttered, looking about again. Then it noticed the closet and a chuckle left it’s throat. “ _ Not the best hider, are you? _ ” He shook slightly, he was staring death, no, the Ink Demon in the face. And it was walking straight at him. It grabbed the door, ripping it open and looked down at him, it’s mouth opening for once and licking it’s lips.

“Please!” The young man exclaimed as he covered his head. “Don’t please! I-I’ll do anything!” “ _ Anything~? _ ” The demon teased, reaching down and carefully grabbing his face. He gulped and nodded slightly, tears starting to fall from his eyes. “ _ Well… You did put up quite the chase… I might have to keep you around. And I know exactly what you can be used for. _ ”

It wasn’t long before he was tied up, hands bound in front of him and a collar around his neck that was attached to a chain in the floor. The Ink Demon resided nearby, looking down at him. “ _ Now, tell me, how willing are you to live again? _ ” It teased, grabbing onto his hair. He whimpered quietly, shutting his eyes. “V-Very…” “ _ Very what? _ ” “Very… S-Sir…” It growled pleasedly, moving it's hand down to his chin and tipping his face upwards. “ _ Then show me. I’ve been quite.. Stressed trying to catch you. And I could use some.. Relaxation. _ ”

He gulped, slowly opening his eyes to the Ink Demon standing in front of him and something he didn’t even think was possible. There was a dick, which was not there before. And it was hard. His face grew flustered as he looked up at the Ink Demon. “Y-You want me to-” “ _ It’s not poisonous… Unless you want it to be~? _ ” “No, no sir!”

Hesitantly, the man lowered his mouth onto it, and began to slowly bob his head. He felt a clawed hand settle on his head, loosely grabbing his hair. “ _ Good boy… But no need to be so shy. Go on, you seem like you can handle more. _ ” Suddenly he was pushed down, until the base of it’s cock was pressed against his mouth and the head in his throat. A choked moan left him, causing the demon to follow suit. “ _ Into this stuff? You really are fit for the job… _ ” It seemed to purr as it started to thrust, fucking his mouth.

Eventually it pulled out, a whine leaving suit. “ _ Now now, no need to get greedy. I got a better treat. _ ” It ripped the chain out from the floor, and pulled the two of them to a nearby chair. It set him on it’s lap, his legs stradling it. The Ink Demon let out a satisfied growl, pulling him a bit closer and starting to grind against him. He let out a moan each time, hesitantly moving so his arms were wrapped around it’s thin neck. “ _ Think you’re ready for the main show~? _ ” It reached back, quite literally ripping off his pants and trailing it’s claws on his thighs. He shuddered and nodded. “P… Please sir…” “ _ Good boy. _ ” It shifted into position, then pushed into him, letting out a growl. He moaned and whined, starting to move in an almost desperate manner. It chuckled, and watched for a bit before grabbing his thighs and starting to pound into him.

It wasn’t long before the two of them were a moaning, inky and bloody mess. The Ink Demon had bitten him all over where it’s mouth could reach and had scratched his thighs to high hell. Meanwhile he had ink on him from where it had begun falling a bit apart from losing focus. Then they felt that all too familiar coil in their stomachs. And then they were driven over the edge, it filling him and him cumming onto it’s stomach.   
  
  


  
  


“Ya feelin’ ok?” Bendy asked as he carefully laid Tobi down on a nearby bed. Tobi nodded, looking at his boyfriend who had reverted back to his usual small self. “Yea… Sorry you have to deal with me like that sometimes.” “Ah, fuggedaboutit darlin’. It’s nice to see you come undone no matter what I gotta do~.” He teased and climbed into the bed next to him. Tobi rolled his eyes, holding the cartoon demon close to him. “... You know you’re the perfect size for cuddles?” “Mhm, ya tell me each time. Sleep, darlin’. I don’t wanna worry pops and dad back at home and I don’t wantcha grumpy when I wake you up tomorrow.” The man grumbled, nuzzling into the other’s head. “Fine fine…” It wasn’t long before he fell asleep, Bendy following suit.


End file.
